Կաղապար:Տեղեկաքարտ Երաժիշտ/doc
Տվյալ կաղապարը ստանդարտ տեղեկաքարտ է երաժշտական գործիչնքերի մասին հոդվածներում օգտագործման համար (տես: Անգլերեն Վիքիպեդիայի WikiProject Musicians էջը): Տես նաև՝ Անգլերեն Վիքիպեդիայի WikiProject Musicians/Infobox էջը մանրամսն տեղեկության համար: Օտագործում Կաղապարի հետևյալ երկու տարբերակներից (մեկը մենակատարների համար, մեկը խմբերի)պետք է տեղադրվի հոդվածի վերևի մասում, ներածությունից առաջ: Մենակատարների մասին հոդվածների համար Երաժշտական խմբերի մասին հոդվածների համար Պարամետրեր * Most fields are optional and the row will simply be omitted if no data is supplied. * See WikiProject Musicians for more information about this template. անուն (name) Պարտադիր: Խմբի կամ երաժշտի անունը սովորական տեքստով: Պատկերանիշերը և այլ գրաֆիկային նյութերը այստեղ պետք չե տեղադրել: image An image of the act, sufficiently clear for display at 220 pixels' width. Set to only the image name, e.g. Example.png, not Image:Example.png or 200px|abc. alt Alt text for the image, for visually impaired and other readers who cannot see the image. See WP:ALT. նկարագրություն caption Caption for the image to be displayed. պատկերի լայնություն image_size The image size should only be specified if the image is smaller than 220 pixels width. Enter the width in pixels without "px", for example 150. Size for landscape images should be 250. landscape Set to yes when using wide, short images. The image height (rather than width) will be limited to 200 pixels. background The musical artist should be placed into one of seven categories by using one of the codes below in the background field. Each category is color-coded to provide a quick indication of the type of group/performer, e.g. solo artist, orchestra, etc. The color scheme is similar to the one used by WikiProject Albums and other projects. Please discuss additional types that need to be accounted for on the template's talk page. This field is mandatory. Other values (e.g. "jazz trumpeter") be used. Pages with invalid value in can be found in Category:Infobox musical artist with missing or invalid Background field. Ի ծնե անուն This field is only relevant for individuals. The artist's name at birth. alias For listing official stage names for the act or solo artist other than the name in the parameter. Also for the solo artist's legal name(s), or other officially authorized names that differ from their birth name. This field is not for nicknames such as "The Godfather of Soul" (James Brown) or "Nippy" (Whitney Houston), which are not the artists' official names. birth_date This field is only relevant for individuals. The artist's date of birth; it is preferable to use (for example ) to display current age. For dead people, use (for example . Also list the place of birth using the birth_place parameter, if it differs from the artist's hometown (see field "origin" below). Omit the country if it does not differ from that specified at the field "origin". birth_place This field is only relevant for individuals. The artist's place of birth. City, State/Province, Country origin The city from which the singer or group originated (that is, the city where the group was founded; or the city where individual performers started their career, should it not match the location of their birth). If the city is not known, specify at least the country. Note: as for "Born" and "Died", there is no need to additionally place a to represent the nationality. City, State/Province, Country death_date This field is only relevant for individuals. The artist's date of death (same format as birth_date; but use ). death_place This field is only relevant for individuals. The artist's place of death (same format as birth_place). genre The genre or genres of music performed by the act. Aim for generality (e.g. Hip hop rather than East Coast hip hop). Genres should be separated with a comma delimiter. Genres should be wikilinked. Use piped links where needed, for example: Pop, rock. Note: most genres are not proper nouns and should not be capitalized. However, the first word in a list of multiple genres should be capitalized. occupation This field is only relevant for individuals. Roles the artist has fulfilled (e.g. musician, songwriter, producer, etc). For artists that have participated in other forms of entertainment, outside of music (such as acting), these occupations can be included if notable. instrument This field is only relevant for individuals. General class(es) of instrument(s) played by the artist, e.g. guitar or violin. Include singing, rapping, beatboxing and/or scat singing if relevant. Separate multiple entries with commas. years_active Period(s) during which the act was or has been active. Only calendar year ranges or a single calendar year should be listed; for example, do not distinguish between the period Paul McCartney was in The Beatles and his solo career. Use commas to separate non-consecutive periods, and denote ranges with an unspaced en dash (e.g. ). See WP:DATE#Longer periods and WP:MOS#En dashes. For groups only use . label The record label or labels to which the act has been signed, as a comma-separated list. Omit parenthetical dates; save that information for the main article. Drop the word "Records" from the end of any label's name (e.g. use Universal rather than Universal Records.) Separate multiple entries with commas. կապված է (associated_acts) This field is for professional relationships with other musicians or bands that are significant and notable to this artist's career. This field can include, for example, any of the following: * For individuals: groups of which he or she has been a member * Other acts with which this act has collaborated on multiple occasions, or on an album, or toured with as a single collaboration act playing together * Groups which have spun off from this group * A group from which this group has spun off Separate multiple entries with commas. The following uses of this field should be avoided: * Association of groups with members' solo careers * Groups with only one member in common * Association of producers, managers, etc. (who are themselves acts) with other acts (unless the act essentially belongs to the producer, as in the case of a studio orchestra formed by and working exclusively with a producer) * One-time collaboration for a single, or on a single song * Groups that are merely similar կայք (website) The single web address for the act's primary official website. Use as . ընթացիկ անդամներ (current_members) This field is only relevant for active groups. Current members of the group, listed in order of joining with no other notation than names. Separate multiple entries with . նախկին անդամներ (past_members) This field is only relevant for groups. Past members of the group, listed in order of joining with no other notation than names. If a group is inactive, all members should be listed here, and none in the "current_members" field. If membership of the group has varied over time, it should not be noted here, but may be discussed in the article body. Separate multiple entries with . notable_instruments This field is only relevant for individuals. Particularly noteworthy models or custom musical instruments with which the artist is strongly associated (e.g. Jimi Hendrix's Fender Stratocaster and Gibson Flying V guitars or Tori Amos's Bösendorfer piano). Separate multiple entries with commas. Օրինակներ Մենակատարների համար :The following template code produced the infobox above. | birth_place = Huntington, New York | origin = New York City | genre = Pop, R&B, dance-pop | associated_acts = | occupation = Singer, songwriter, record producer, music video director, actress | years_active = 1990–present | label = Columbia, Virgin, MonarC/Island | website = }} Խմբերի համար :The following template code produced the infobox above. –2007 | label = Epic, Interscope | associated_acts = Rage Against the Machine | website = | current_members = | past_members = Chris Cornell Tom Morello Tim Commerford Brad Wilk }} Examples of the template in use can be found at: * Elvis Presley * Madonna * Sly & the Family Stone The determination between class="fn" (for individuals) and class="fn org" (for groups) and is made by . Երաժիշտ Երաժիշտ